Long guns, and in particular rifles, have long been known. Rifles, due to their length, are typically fired using two hands. One hand is placed proximate the trigger assembly and the other is typically placed down the barrel from the trigger assembly. Rifles conventionally include a stock fabricated of wood. The stock typically includes a fore stock which extends some distance down the barrel. The fore stock is grasped by the shooter to provide balance and facilitate aiming the rifle. The shooter's hand is protected from the heat of the barrel during firing by the fore stock. Many modern rifles often employ synthetic materials for the stock, and still employ a fore stock. Other rifles do not include a single stock, but have a receiver to which a butt stock and a barrel are attached. The hand of a shooter is protected from the barrel by a handguard attached to the barrel. The M16 with its various permutations is an example of this type of rifle.
In an M16, a handguard consists of an upper and a lower handguard fitted around the barrel and attached thereto at both ends. While effective for protecting the hand of a shooter, pressure on and from the handguard can cause minor flexing of the barrel. Flexing or distortion of the barrel can cause sighting problems and bullet deflections, each of which is detrimental to accuracy. Additionally, multiple parts are required for attachment of the handguard, increasing complexity, cost and difficulty of attachment.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved handguard system with attachment at only one end.
Another object of the invention is to provide a handguard system which can be employed on existing rifles.
And another object of the invention is to provide a handguard system that is easily installed and aligned.
And yet another object of the invention is to provide a handguard system which will improve accuracy.